


Nightmares and lullabies

by Halfling



Category: Captain America (2011), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-22
Updated: 2011-12-22
Packaged: 2017-10-27 18:33:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/298786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halfling/pseuds/Halfling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony and Steve have nightmares sometimes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmares and lullabies

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted at my [Tumblr](http://halfsuper.tumblr.com/).

Tony and Steve both had their share of nightmares. It wasn't unusual, considering all they'd lived through. Some nights, Tony would thrash around, heart racing and limbs flailing. Steve would wrap himself around him and just hold him tight until he calmed down again. Other nights, Steve would go very stiff, clinching his fists and whimpering in the back of his throat. Tony would plant light kisses on his face and hold his hands until Steve's fingers finally relaxed. That way, they kept the worst of the dreams at bay.

Some nights, however, they both woke up screaming.

It was one such night, and both of them sat up in bed, trying to catch their breath and wrap their minds around the present.

"Bad one?" Steve asked.

"Yeah. You too?"

"Yeah."

They rarely discussed their nightmares in detail, both afraid of needlessly worrying the other.

"I'll make the coffee." Tony slid out of bed and into his robe and slippers. He wasn't usually a robe and slippers kind of guy, but they'd been a gift from Steve, and it turned out they were rather handy for these late night coffee powwows in the kitchen.

By "I'll make the coffee," he really meant "I'll have Jarvis make the coffee," but Steve didn't mind. He'd made the mistake of trying coffee that Tony had actually made himself once, and vowed to never do that again.

Tony was pouring the first cup when Steve stepped into the kitchen. They both slept naked, but Steve had thrown on some sweatpants and a t-shirt before leaving the room. Body like a god, but you could always count on him to be modest about it, go figure.

Steve sat at the kitchen counter and Tony passed him a mug. "What time is it?" he asked, taking a sip.

"Uh, 4, I think. I don't know. Jarvis?"

"It's currently 4:32 AM, sir."

They sat in silence for a while, drinking the coffee and waiting for the world to begin waking up around them.

"What are you thinking about?" Steve asked, noticing the concerned look on Tony's face.

"Oh, nothing. Just, I guess I was remembering how I used to deal with waking up from a nightmare like that."

"What did you do?"

"I'd drink until I passed out again. I thought that was the best way to kill the demons."

Steve reached across the counter to squeeze Tony's hand in reassurance. Tony squeezed back.

"Did it ever work?"

"Never."

"There was a song my mother used to sing to get me to go back to sleep when I had nightmares as a kid."

"Did it ever work?"

"Always."

"Could you sing it for me?"

Steve began to sing in a low but clear voice.

" _Come my child, sleep again,  
The shadows will not harm you.  
I'll be here, so close your eyes,  
It's safe and warm around you._"

"That's beautiful, Steve." They lapsed into thoughtful silence again. After a while, Tony stood up. "You know, even with the caffeine, I think I could head back to bed for a bit."

"Actually, I think I could, too."

"Jarvis, keep the windows in my room dark until I say otherwise, and tell Pepper to cancel my morning appointments, will you?"

"Certainly, sir."

They went back hand in hand, and slept better than either of them had in weeks.


End file.
